Meiner Macht
by VonTeeseLady
Summary: Los pensamientos de Amon Göth en el preciso momento en que rodearon su cuello con una soga gruesa y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Los pensamientos de un hombre deshumanizado por la guerra enfrentándose a su final


Amon Göth, un monstruo. No me debería gustar ese nombre, pero cuando nos pusieron el otro día la película Schindlers Liste, creó que el título en español está traducido sin variaciones, La lista de Schindler, no pude evitar interesarme por este personaje. Un hombre aparentemente encantador, cuya época sacó de su interior al mostruo que muchos de nosotros llevamos. Por cierto, esto es un trabajo presentado ante clase, ya ves, con la verguenza que me da hablar en público, pero en fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong> Meiner Macht <strong>

Soy un terrorista. Al menos, así me ven los demás. No me ven como un ser humano, no. Un compañero de copas, puede, un colega, puede, un mostruo, seguro. Seguro que lo soy. Pero un ser humano, eso ya es diferente.

Amon. Amon Göth. Ese es mi nombre. Al menos, ese era mi nombre. Mi coraza, mi reputación. Ahora solo soy un hombre con la poca consciencia que le queda desnuda. Después de todo, en un mundo donde la moral es un recuerdo, ¿qué podría decirte un "soldado"? Soldado, de eso solían tacharme cuando me inicié. Alguien que luchaba por una causa justa, alguien que estaba dispuesto a actúar por el bienestar de su país, de su nación, de su Gross Reich.

Pero no, las cosas no eran así en realidad, aunque todos nos pusimos una venda que nos hundió en lo que viene siendo el estado más primitivo del ser humano: la lucha por la supervivencia. Un término tan claro como su propia composición lo aclara. El que es más fuerte, vive mejor, vive por encima de los demás, y tiene derecho a tomar decisión sobre ellos. El hecho de tener un arma en tu mano, apuntando al cráneo de un hombre, eso, eso simplemente te da el poder de decidir. Y sólo ese poder, sólo el valor de esa insignificante vida, que comparada con la amplitud del mundo tiene la importancia de una simple hormiga en un hormiguero o de una rata en un sótano abandonado, te da poder sobre mucho más.

Ves tus fronteras ampliarse al disparar el gatillo, ves lo que puedes hacer, y lo que ellos no pueden hacer, te sientes en posesión de sus vidas.

Y precisamente ahí, cuando pasas a poseer la vida de alguien, es cuando empiezas a verle como un simple objeto. Todo, poco a poco, y todos, van perdiendo valor. La vida que te rodea se hace aburrida, dejas de apreciar las copas del buen cogñac cuando bebes una tras otra.

Y al final todos son objetos. Bienes que te sobran, bienes que usas, bienes de los que puedes sacar beneficios y deshacerte cuando consideres que ya no sirve ninguno de ellos.

Y sin embargo, esos bienes sangran, lloran, sienten. Pero tú ya no eres igual que ellos, tú eres superior. Sus lágrimas no te afectan, su sangre no te impacta, su dolor no te llega al subconsciente. Porque tienes poder, y el poder hace a un hombre inmune.

Pero un día llega un hombre. Un hombre que me dice que no tengo el poder que creo que tengo, y que no controlo todo lo que me rodea, sino que destruyo sin otorgar la virtud del perdón. Disimula su crítica con sus encantadores ojos, con su voz baja, y con sus palabras que esconden balas de moral que se incrustan en mi cráneo. Y me doy cuenta de que yo soy el hombre que esperaba a ser disparado en el cráneo, y que he encontrado a alguien con un poder superior al mío: la palabra, la palabra sobre las armas.

Y en ese momento, hay cosas que de algún modo, empiezan a tener sentido alrededor mía, pero durante poco tiempo. Porque él es él, y yo soy yo.

Y a la par, llega una mujer, cuyo silencio cautiva todos mis sentidos, su aspecto débil, la voluntad que tiene bajo sus cuencas hundidas, sus manos finas, frías, su voz apagada, la imagen de un ser humano roto, que me recuerda por un vago instante que hay algo más dentro, detrás, que hay fondo en esos objetos, que tal vez puedan parecerse ligeramente a mi.

Pero por un vago momento.

Sin embargo, todo eso termina. Todas las personas que creía que estaban de algún modo a mi lado, fueron desapareciendo una a una. Pero yo tampoco le he dado importancia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué eran para mí? Objetos.

Al igual que tú lo eres a la vista de los que se consideran superiores a ti, los que viven mejor, y los que fingen tener interés por lo que te pasa. Por suerte o por desgracia, y como un buen hombre me dijo, todos tenemos un loco dentro que espera ser desatado.

La guerra desató el mío.

Y ahora espero, con una soga al cuello, el fin de mi existencia. Me han juzgado por mis crimenes, y han decidido ahorcarme. Han decidido mi muerte, la hora exacta, el modo exacto. No ha sido algo espontáneo, todo estaba calculado, planificado, como un protocolo. Como la hora en el que el camión recoge la basura.

Aquí estoy,convertido en un objeto. Una vaga contracción de mi cuello me recuerda que siento dolor, como los demás. La soga me aprieta, se me acaba el aire. No lloro. Me duele, dolor físico, pero mi interior no siente pena, no siente remordimiento. Y mis últimos pensamientos, dirigidos hacia el hombre que salvó a tantos que yo pude haber matado, a la mujer que me conquistó con su silencio, me recuerdan vagamente que una vez fui humano.

Pero vagamente.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Por favor, dejar algún comentario, que no hace falta tener cuenta ni estar registrado y a los escritores nos suele hacer ilusión. No es que os obligue ni nada de eso xD<p>

Espero que hayais disfrutado de este pequeño escrito. Un saludo a todos, y espero que la sociedad no cree a ningún monstruo más como este de ninguno de vosotros.


End file.
